


when the moon found the sun

by lanvaldear



Series: hello, despair. [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, a dangan ronpa au hella, the boys have dirty mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanvaldear/pseuds/lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wearing his ever-present smirk, and Roxas simultaneously wants to punch him and make out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the moon found the sun

“What do you think of that stupid bear's spiel?”

The redhead with the lighter leans against the wall. He flicks it open, stares at it, then flicks it closed with a click. It would be one thing to do it once, but...he keeps doing it, and it's enough to drive Roxas crazy. Roxas nearly snatches it out of his hand and throws it into the incinerator in the garbage room when he sticks the lighter back into his pocket. Roxas feels his shoulders relax just a little bit.

Then he opens his mouth again. “I don't buy that crap for a moment,” he continues, pushing off of the wall. He's wearing his ever-present smirk, and Roxas simultaneously wants to punch him and make out with him. The guy's attitude is so cocky that Roxas is closer to punching him. At least, for now.

“You actually said something smart for once,” Roxas says dully, and the redhead raises an eyebrow before chuckling. “What? Think I'm funny?”

“Nah,” he says with a shrug. He pulls out the lighter again, and Roxas feels the tension knotting in his shoulders. Can't he go one minute without fucking around with that damn thing? Then again, he is apparently the Super High School Level Pyromaniac. What that entails, Roxas isn't sure he wants to know. “Just that you haven't said a word this whole time, and I'm finally the one to get you to talk.”

“Only 'cause you're annoying me,” Roxas points out, and Axel grins. “I'm going to my room.”

Axel doesn't say anything until Roxas's hand is on his doorknob and the key is in its lock. “Hey,” he calls, and against his better judgment, Roxas turns to him. Axel gives him another smirk. “If I get my way, I'll get you to do a lot more than just talk.”

Roxas feels his cheeks burn, and Axel only gives him a two-finger salute before walking off.


End file.
